


Steal a kiss

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, In 2020 we don't care about canon and write what we want, Kyoko and Haru are Bel's friends here and they are lesbians, M/M, Present time, Teen Romance, The only jock/goth couple that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Sometimes first kisses come unexpected.
Relationships: Belphegor/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a late gift for Bel's birthday, a present from me to all of my amazing readers and also something that was requested. Please do let me know what you think of it in the comment section. Thank you for reading my story.

Bel had never been one to like sports and he most certainly wasn’t planning to become one of those sports fanatics who got into fights over teams. Yet, for some reason, he was seated between Kyoko and Haru at a baseball match with blue and white streaks painted on his cheeks.

And the reason was on the field.

Yamamoto, who was next in line to be a batter, looked over to Bel, grinning widely and waving to his boyfriend. Bel automatically waved back and was suddenly more focused in the game than he had been a minute ago. 

‘’Yamamoto seems more energized today.’’ Haru observed, throwing popcorn in her mouth.

Kyoko nudged Bel with her elbow teasingly. ‘’Must be because you’re here.’’

Bel didn’t reply, but he had an awfully smug expression after Kyoko’s remark, which didn’t go unnoticed by the two. Knowing Bel didn’t take teasing too kindly, they kept their observations to themselves.

Bel’s eyes followed as Yamamoto took his position on the other side of the batter’s box, his whole being turning serious and focused. The change in him never ceased to impress Bel. 

After the ball was in the air, everything happened in the blink of an eye and all Bel caught was Yamamoto’s bat colliding with the ball and him running off immediately. The crowd went wild as Yamamoto ran from the first base all the way to the home base, scoring more points for them. Bel stood up and clapped his hands together while Kyoko and Haru screamed their lungs out next to him. He felt just as euphoric as the rest of the crowd, because Yamamoto had just scored their winning points.

‘’We won! We won!’’ the girls chanted as they hopped up and down, clinging onto Bel’s arms as the prince tried to balance himself and not fall to his ass. 

Bel, however, was watching Yamamoto’s teammates huddle around their ace as Yamamoto tried to catch his eye from across the field. He was smiling from ear to ear and at that moment Bel realized what it truly meant to feel happy for someone else, and he didn’t hate the feeling.

After the buzz of the match, the crowd began to split and the girls bid their goodbyes to Bel, not wanting to intrude the couple’s alone time which Bel was grateful for. As much as he liked his friends, he’d rather _finally_ spend some time alone with his boyfriend.

Some of Yamamoto’s teammates greeted Bel as he passed them on his way towards the locker rooms where he knew Yamamoto was. He sat down on a wooden bench at the other end of the hallway where the changing room was, like he always did when he came to see the games.

Yamamoto knew better than to let Bel wait for too long and soon enough he saw a familiar tall figure pop out from the changing room. Bel stood up immediately, mimicking the wide smile on his boyfriend’s lips as he approached Bel. 

Bel took his hands out of his pockets, expecting to be wrapped in a bear hug, but instead he felt a pair of slightly calloused and warm hands hold the sides of his face before Yamamoto’s lips pressed gently against his. 

Yamamoto gave him no time to respond before he was already pulling away, his face colored in scarlet as if he was as surprised by his actions as Bel was. Despite having been dating for a few months now, they had never properly kissed. 

Until now.

Before Yamamoto could start apologizing for being impulsive, Bel yanked him back down by the collar, connecting their lips once more.

Their lips moved perfectly in sync and Yamamoto tangled his fingers in Bel's blond hair, trying to hold him even closer which made the prince's head buzz from all the feelings going through him.

Bel’s cheeks were tinted pink when they parted a few seconds later.

‘’Congrats on the win,’’ Bel smiled, ‘’that wasn’t a bad match at all.’’ 

Yamamoto smiled back at him sheepishly, moving to rest his hands on Bel’s hips. ‘’Thanks for coming.’’

Bel shook his head. ‘’Show the prince your gratitude by treating him some sushi.’’

Yamamoto laughed at his request, but Bel knew he'd get what he wanted as he felt Yamamoto's hand in his, leading him away from the stuffy hallway.


End file.
